1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to beds and more specifically to a simple, inexpensive means for extending the length of a bed for convenience and comfort of a tall person.
2. Background Art
Various makeshift arrangements have been employed for extending the length of a conventional bed of the type on which the mattress and box springs rest on a pair of right angle shaped bed rails for use by a relatively tall individual. However, applicant is unaware of any such device being available in the bed industry and particularly such a device which is simple, inexpensive and of a form such that the device can be incorporated into the described type of conventional bed without physical modification of the bed structure enabling the bed to be easily returned to its original form.